Are We or Aren't We?
by Khassa
Summary: Tristan is in Stars Hollow...but so is Jess...and Dean. Who will Rory choose? CHAPTER 10: Is Jess really gone?
1. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer:  I don't own Gilmore Girls.  Only the characters you don't recognize from the show are mine. 

Please review!  This is my first Gilmore Girls fan fiction so I need feedback!

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 1 – I'm Sorry

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Warm sunlight filtered into the classroom, casting a warm glow onto Rory's face.  Rory stared out of the window, her eyes unfocused and unseeing.  She was tapping a pencil on her temple, a frown on her face.  Her lips were slightly parted and she murmured softly what appeared to be a poem.  

"Mr. DuGrey!  Have you had quite enough of a look?"  It was Ms Rachelle, the new student teacher in History, young and still trying to be the teacher.  "Perhaps you should consider hiring Miss Gilmore to pose for you."  There were snickers around the room.  Paris shot daggers at Rory.  But Tristan didn't take his eyes off her.  At the last minute he'd finally been able to convince his father for one more day.  One more day at Chilton before military school.  And that day was for Rory.  He wasn't going to waste it.    

At the sound of Ms Rachelle's voice Rory seemed to come out of her daydream.  She was now staring down at her History book, a red glow on her cheeks.  So beautiful ... 

"Mr. DuGrey!" said Ms Rachelle sarcastically in a singsong voice somewhere in the distance.  Rory's eyes were still fixed on her desk.  A thin strand of hair had slipped out from behind her hair band.  

"Mr. DuGrey!  Did you hear what I said?"  The classroom went silent, knowing than an invisible boundary had been crossed.  One lone snicker was quelled by a glare from Ms Rachelle.

Tristan tore his eyes off Rory.  The silence continued as he slowly brought his eyes up to meet Ms Rachelle's.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't," he said enunciating each word perfectly.  He stared at Ms Rachelle straight in her eyes.

"Oh you didn't?"  Ms Rachelle repeated, coming down the aisle towards Tristan, bearing down on him.  But suddenly she turned and pounced on Rory.  "Miss Gilmore, as you seem to be his object of affection, perhaps you could help Mr. DuGrey out?"

"Umm, I -" Rory faltered.  She tried desperately to think of the subject they were covering.

"You don't mean to say that you weren't listening either?" Ms Rachelle said, resting her hands on Rory's desk and staring her in the eye.  Rory drew back.

"Well -"

"That's it!"  Ms Rachelle slammed Rory's History book shut.  "I have no time for either of you.  Leave my classroom."  Rory stared at her, aghast, about to protest.  Then she met Ms Rachelle's eyes once more and she quickly began packing away her books.  Tristan picked up his unopened History book and strode out of the classroom, winking at Rory as she struggled with her books.  She answered with a glare.

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening,_ Rory thought to herself as she hurried out of the room.  She knew at this point that her whole face must be a flaming red.  And the way that Tristan had looked at the teacher ...so calm and collected.  Ugh!  Would he never lose his nerve?  Then sauntering out of class like that ...Rory's face darkened into an even deeper frown.  And as if it wasn't bad enough she could feel Paris' snide look eating into her back.

Tristan was waiting for her outside the door.  _Like a tiger waiting to pounce,_ Rory thought.  _Or maybe a hyena._  Rory tossed her hair behind her and turned in the opposite direction, making her steps longer and quicker than usual.  But she was no match for Tristan.  The next second he was beside her.  

"Ms Rachelle certainly has a temper doesn't she," Tristan said, the same smirk as ever on his face.  Rory felt an urge to slap him.

"Aren't you supposed to have been shipped off somewhere already, Tristan?" Rory asked.

"Nah.  My father relented at the last moment, I leave tomorrow morning."

"Great."

"See, I knew you wouldn't be able to wait for me to leave, Mary," said Tristan, still smirking, but looking closely at her.  Rory was digging in her knapsack avoiding his glance.  

"Oh?" 

"Answering in monosyllables today, are we?"  Tristan reached for her chin and turned her head, forcing her to look at him.  "What happened to the Mary I knew?"  Tristan looked at her face, almost as if studying her for a test.  He finally came to a rest on her eyes and for a split second, their eyes were locked together.  Blue eyes.  Rory felt as if his eyes were piercing her own, forcing her to tell him her deepest secrets.  She struggled out of his grasp and Tristan let go.

"You don't know me, you never did and you never will," Rory whispered.  Then she shook her head.  "Just go to hell, Tristan," Rory turned to her locker.  Tristan slouched on the locker next to hers.  He bit his lip and tasted blood.  But he couldn't stop himself.  

"Wow.  Are my ears hearing properly?  Or did little Miss Mary actually say a big bad word?"  That was too much.  Rory whirled around and slapped him across the face, hard.  She could hear the sound echo down the hallway.  Rory stared down at her hand, and then at his face.  A red tinge was already appearing on his cheek.  Tristan's mouth was open as he stared at Rory.  His eyes were so blue.  And there was something in them...

 "Oh God, Tristan," Rory reached out towards him.  He took a quick step backwards, almost falling over his own feet in his hurry to get away from her.  But he kept staring straight at her, boring into her own eyes.  And then he turned and in a few long strides was down the hallway and around the corner.  

Rory let her hand drop to her side.  She looked to where he had disappeared and then back at her hand.  Then she sighed and bent her head over her knapsack.  

"I'm sorry, Tristan," Rory finally whispered to the empty hallway.

Thanks for reading.  Please review! 


	2. Caught in the Act

Thanks for the great reviews!

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 2 – Caught in the Act

Tristan didn't know what to do.  He didn't even know what he _wanted_ to do.  

In a daze, he walked out of the school and into the parking lot towards his blue convertible.  And then he just sat.

What had happened?  What was wrong with him?  He turned the rear-view mirror towards him and peered at his cheek.  Ouch.  He touched it gingerly.  Rory had done this?  But he'd thought she was different.  Different from all the other girls, but, most of all, she was different from – Tristan stopped.  He still couldn't say that name.  Then Tristan saw Rory come running out of the school, her hair flying behind her.  For a split second, she caught him once again.  Brown hair floating in the wind... Then he flung himself back in his seat and turned the car key.  But by then Rory was beside the car.

"Tristan!" she yelled in his face, out of breath from running.  He didn't answer.  Instead, he started to back out.  Rory reached in and put her hands over his.  And instantly, the tingly sensation he always felt with Rory caught him.  

He looked at her.  And it was her eyes that got him.  So innocent...so hurt...

"Tristan!" she said again, now in a whisper.  "Tristan," but he wasn't listening.  Instead, he reached towards her, thinking only of taking her and holding her.  But she backed away, bumping into the van behind her.  Her eyes had widened.  She was scared.  Of him.  Tristan couldn't take it.  He turned back to the car and slammed on the accelerator, backing out and then screaming out of the parking lot.

Rory wiped the back of her hand across her forehead.  She was sweating.  Slowly she walked back into the school and back to her open locker.  She picked up her knapsack from the floor, about to fill it up with books.  Then she stopped.  She put on her empty knapsack and slammed her locker shut, leaving her books inside.  Then she left the school.

Rory headed back to Star Hollows.  But she couldn't go home.  And she couldn't be seen by any of the town gossips.  So she stopped in front of her old school and stared at it.  Dean was in there somewhere.  Nice, reliable, Dean.  She headed to her old hang-out - a stretch of green grass on the other side of a hill, just out of view of everyone.  She sat down, hugging her knees to her chest.  _What a terrible day..._ She didn't want to think about it.  Instead, she let her mind go blank and she closed her eyes, lying back on the grass.  Then there was a voice from behind her.

"Well, well, well," it was Jess. Rory opened her eyes.  He stood over her, an amused look on his face.  "Chilton must either be closed or there must be some national tragedy that I haven't heard about yet," he said, and sat down next to her.  Rory sighed.  "So?" he asked.  "Which is it?"

"Neither, of course," said Rory, rolling her eyes.  

"So I caught you in the act, huh?  Ditching school.  You do know this makes you an official skipper," he said, a smile playing around his lips. 

"And what are you doing out here?" asked Rory pointedly.  

"Why, skipping of course.  But at least I don't go to another school to do it, " Jess said matter of factly. 

"Ha." Rory said, looking anything but happy.  Jess looked at her, concern on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.  To Rory's horror, she felt a large tear well up and then slowly make its way down her cheek.

"Nooothing," she blurted out shakily.  Jess ignored her answer.  He reached his arm towards her face and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"There." he said.  "Everything's going to be okay Rore," and he gathered her up in his arms.  Rory only resisted for a second.  And then she let herself collapse completely onto him.  

Thanks for reading!  Sorry this is short ...but please review! __


	3. Where Are We Anyway?

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 3 – Where Are We Anyway?

So here he was. 

Tristan stared out of the car.  Military school.  It looked even worse than it sounded.  A large drab building rose up in front of him, the small windows like gaping holes.  Images came to his mind of old war movies, cold, unfeeling soldiers marching for hours each day.  He shivered.  Then shook his head.  D_on't lose it...You can handle this.  You've handled everything else._  His father turned back to glare at him from the front seat, blaming Tristan for this.  And everything else.  

"Let's go, Tristan.  I really don't have time for this.  I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."         

Tristan stared back at his father, but quickly, his father shifted his gaze and looked away.  Tristan dropped his eyes and bit his lower lip. 

"Yeah, whatever, Dad," he muttered.  He got out of the car.  The building loomed up in front of him.  Tristan shivered again.  He was scared.  Just then, a figure came marching out of the front doors towards him.  Helplessly, Tristan stayed still, wanting desperately to run.  But the man was in front of him in a few seconds.  

He was young, probably in his late twenties.  He was dressed in uniform with several decorations on his front.

"Hello, Tristan, I presume?" he asked, looking Tristan in the eye and smiling.  Tristan looked up and found himself smiling back.  

"Yeah," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, not yeah," said the man, correcting him.  But he was still smiling.  "I'm CaptainWallace, the assistant headmaster.  I will be acting as headmaster for the next month.  Colonel Wick, the usual headmaster, is away on leave."  Tristan nodded his head.  Captain Wallace turned to his father.  "I'm sure Tristan will be fine now," he said.  "Unless you want to have a tour of the school?" 

"No, that won't be necessary," his father said, shaking his head.  "I'm in a hurry anyway." 

"Fine," said Captain Wallace.  "I will be waiting inside, Tristan."  He turned and left.

Tristan looked back down at his feet.  His father was silent beside him.  Finally, his father cleared his throat, and Tristan looked up.  

"Well, Tristan, you know why you're here," he said gruffly.  "See that you learn a lot, and - " his voice dropped.  "And make me proud, son." He slapped Tristan on the shoulder, then got into his car and drove off. 

Tristan stared after him, alone except for his bags on the cement ground.  Then he picked up his bags and trudged off towards the school.

* * *

Another day at Chilton was finally over.  Rory made her way up to her front door and opened it with a sigh.  Today had been – should have been – like any other.  Early to school for a club meeting, classes, reading _Jude the Obscure_ at lunch, newspaper after school... Rory plunked her heavy knapsack on the ground and then let herself fall back onto the couch.  She closed her eyes.  Nothing had really been different today just – just something felt different that was all.  Rory sighed again, trying to breathe deeply.

Then a large, fluffy pillow hit Rory full on her face.  Her eyes flew open as she clawed at the pillow.  Finally, she sat up, her hair sticking up, a disheveled mess.  

Jess.

He stood, arms crossed and eyebrows raised as he smirked down at her.  In frustration, Rory picked up the pillow and threw it at him.  He didn't even flinch.  The pillow flew past him, missing him completely and knocking over a lamp instead.  At that, Jess' smirk only increased.  It slowly turned into a genuine smile, and then he was bent over laughing.  At her. 

Rory grunted in frustration, only making Jess laugh harder.  She narrowed her eyes. 

"Don't think you can get away with that, Mister, without some pay-back!"  

"Oh, I'm shakin' in my boots, here, Rory," said Jess sarcastically. 

With that, Rory launched herself onto him.

"What the -" Jess said, backing up.  But Rory was on him, and he fell back onto the floor as they began wrestling.  By the time Jess had her pinned on the floor she was laughing too.  

"You thought you could pay me back – huh?" said Jess, laughing, out of breath.  He was straddling her on the ground as he crowed over his victory.  

"Oh, there'll be time for that.  Plenty of time," said Rory.  They both laughed.  Then her eyes rose to meet Jess's.  There was uncomfortable silence.  He looked at their position on the ground.

"This looks bad, doesn't it?" said Jess.  "I think I'll get up..." He got up, brushing his hands on his pants.  Rory scrambled to her feet also.  Jess's hands were on his hips as his head swerved every which way, as though in a panic. 

"So, uh," Rory searched desperately for a topic to break the silence.  To make everything okay again.  "What are you -"  She was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  "Uh, I should probably get that," she said, pointlessly.  Jess nodded.  Rory walked over to the phone and picked it up.  

"Hello?"  There was silence.  "Hello?" Rory repeated.  There was the noise of the person on the other side taking a breath, as if preparing to speak.  Then Jess coughed.  Back to silence.  Feelings of guilt rose up in Rory, as she thought about what she had just been doing with Jess.  

"Dean?" Rory said.  "Is that you?"  She heard Jess shift behind her impatiently.  "Dean?" she repeated.  She thought she heard a sigh, and then she got the dial tone.  Slowly, she hung up the phone and then turned around.

"I hate when that hap-" she stopped. She was speaking to an empty room.  Jess was gone.  _Great,_ Rory thought.  She stood still for a second, not sure what to do.  Then she walked back over to the couch and flopped down on it.  She closed her eyes.

* * *

Tristan carefully stored the cell-phone he'd been able to sneak into the school back into its hiding place under the bed.  Then he lay back down and sighed.  What had he been thinking anyway?  Why should she care?  After all, she had Dean.  And he had – he had no one.  He closed his eyes, blocking out to the tears that were coming to his eyes.  There was no time for that here.

Thank you for reading!  Please review!!


	4. Freedom

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 4 – Freedom

_Stupid,_ Tristan muttered to himself, his eyes still closed but wet.  _Stupid.  Stupid.  Stupid.  Why would anything have changed?  _He ran his hand through his hair.  Cleared his throat.  And tried to suck it all up.  Around him, the school was quiet.  He got up from the bed and tiptoed into the hallway, and stared down it.  Deserted.  Just the blacks, browns, putrid greens.  Those were the only colours that seemed to count here.  Right now he was supposed to be in the mandatory study block.  But he'd told his homeroom that he'd be in the science lab and he'd told the lab that he'd be in homeroom. Old trick that actually worked around here.  All those damn rules, just made to be broken.  He'd done his share of that.  The stupid thing was that around here he only got caught for a fraction of the things he'd done – no one believed that anyone would actually dare to break the rules.

He walked down the hallway, then checked his watch.  He had another forty-five minutes.  He wanted to get out of here!  Wanted it so badly.  He'd never known this type of want.  Except with, with...he couldn't say her name.  

Tristan headed cautiously down the stairway, making his way towards one of the side doors.  If he could just get out for a few minutes, he'd be able carry that feeling of freedom for a week.  The door was straight ahead...then he heard footsteps.  Quickly, he backed his way into the nearest room behind him and then closed the door softly.  He stayed that way, leaning into the door, listening for the footsteps to pass by.  If he got caught now, they'd probably crucify him, judging by his recent track record.  

Then there was a cough from behind.  Disbelievingly, Tristan turned around, and stared straight into the eyes of Colonel Wick.  The Colonel gave him a cold smile.  

"Tristan, just the person I wanted to see," he said.  "Sit down please," he gestured towards one of the chairs in front of his desk.  Gingerly, Tristan sat down, evading the Colonel's eyes.  He knew that the Colonel was well liked and well respected, but he also knew – from personal experience – not to mess around with him.  At that thought, Tristan bit his lip wryly.  _God, a month here and I'm already brainwashed._  _A DuGrey deeming to worry about an insignificant_ _Colonel?_  Tristan tried to find his old familiar smirk.  But meeting the Colonel's eyes, any attempt dropped off his lips immediately. 

"Yes, Tristan DuGrey.  A name I've been hearing a tad too often," the Colonel said.  "I don't think since you've been here a teacher has reported you bothering to do your homework once, you're uncooperative in class, you don't attempt to socialize, you're rude in class, you – do you realize I could go on and on?" he said, slapping his hand on the table.  Tristan flinched.  

"Yes sir," he said softly.

"Don't 'yes sir' me when you and I both know you don't mean it!" the Colonel said, his tone still soft but as sharp as a knife.  Tristan kept his eyes fixed somewhere on his shoulder, not daring to look in his eyes.  "Your teachers and I have had a few too many meetings about you.  But enough is enough.  Normally, a student such as you would have been expelled after his first week."  Tristan flinched once again.  _Expelled – from military school?  Was that even possible?  _"We don't have time for any of your crap here," the Colonel continued.  "But what I find strange is that all your teachers, despite your pitiful attitude, think that you're hiding something good behind that facade of yours."  The Colonel paused here, sarcasm dripping from every sentence.  Then his tone changed, and he forced Tristan to meet his eyes.  "I've done my own research, I've called Chilton, talked to the principal, to a few teachers.  And somehow, I'm finding myself agreeing with them.  
So, you won't be expelled.  But we've decided to try a small experiment out on you.  You'll be doing some community work for a small town nearby – you'll be living with one of the townspeople and going to the local school for the time that you're there.  Understood?"  The Colonel's voice had switched once again, now stern and all business.

"What does community work mean?" Tristan asked, his voice shaking slightly.  

"I mean picking up garbage, cleaning windows, painting off graffiti, and all the rest.  As I've also had fairly good reports from your art teacher, you will also have the job to paint a mural.  Any more questions?"

"What did my father say?"

"Unfortunately, we were unable to reach him to inform him of our decision.  But he gave us leave to try anything in your case."  Tristan gave a small bitter smile.  _Surprise, surprise._  

"I don't understand, sir," Tristan said quietly.  "Why?  What is the purpose - ?"  The Colonel gave a small sigh.  

"We're not really sure, Tristan.  But from what we can see, what we're doing now isn't helping you.  And that is our purpose, to _help_ you.  And if your attitude stays the same way, we will be unable to do that.  So tomorrow, when you leave, try to make the best out of this.  You may find your work rewarding enough to start caring about your life again."

"Yes sir," Tristan replied.  

"Dismissed," the Colonel said.  Slowly, Tristan got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Tristan -"

"Yes sir?" Tristan said, turning around.

"I assume you didn't have permission to be out of your study block?"

"No sir."

"Ten laps."

"Sir?"

"Ten laps around the track, Tristan.  What did you think I meant?  Tomorrow morning at 5 am, before you leave.  Don't be late," the Colonel said, a slight smile playing around his lips.

"Yes sir," Tristan said with a long sigh.  He stepped out of the room, closing the door carefully behind him.  

Please review!


	5. Thoughts

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 5 – Thoughts

Rory stared out of the window of the school bus, her eyes unfocused as she took in the blur from outside.  She pressed her lips together.  _School._  But she'd always loved school!  Kindergarten, first grade, second grade, even Chilton.  _Especially_ Chilton.  But again today, Rory had caught herself dozing off in class.  Even Paris' point blank challenges hadn't been enough to provoke Rory.  Why would she want to enter into another debate with her?  She had nothing to prove anymore.  No one to prove it to.  At that thought, Rory quickly stopped herself, and closed her eyes.  But she didn't want to go home either.  There was Dean...no wait, Jess...no, Dean....Jess.  Ugh!  The guilt never stopped.    

The bus was approaching Stars Hollow.  In front of them was an expensive looking black BMW and as Rory watched, it pulled over to the side to let them pass.  As the bus went by, Rory glanced casually at the passenger.  And then blinked disbelievingly.  _That mop of blond hair._  She jerked upwards, pressing her nose into the glass of the window.  But they had pulled past, and she couldn't see him anymore.  She leaned back in her seat, putting a cool hand over her forehead, desperately trying to cool her hot face.  

This was ridiculous.  Besides, it couldn't have been. And even if it had been – what did she care?  She hated him – remember?  And....and he hated her even more.  

* * *

Tristan watched the big school bus rumble by.  Funny.  He'd never been on a public bus before.  Never wanted to before he'd found out that _she_ took the bus every day.  For a moment he thought he glimpsed her face in the window, staring straight at him, her face white as a ghost.  But that was ridiculous, of course.  He was still obsessing. 

They pulled back out onto the street, and he turned to the driver.

"Are we almost there?" 

"Yup.  Just two, maybe three more minutes," said the driver shortly, his eyes concentrated on the road.  The driver had said nothing the entire trip, and Tristan hadn't felt like trying.  He hated this feeling.  Not knowing where he was going or what was waiting for him.  It was this exactly that he'd been fighting against his entire life.  He needed control.  If he had never had it over his own life, he needed it over something.  Or someone.  Or everyone.  He'd achieved that at Chilton, people had jumped when he'd called, even the teachers.  There was only...but anyway, he hadn't felt like trying at military school.  And he'd found out exactly how much people liked him for what he really was.  Hah.  How did people like _her_ stay so true to themselves?  Tristan bit his lip hard.  

He looked outside the car, trying to distract his thoughts.  Right now they were close to Chilton, only fifteen, twenty minutes away.  Around where Rory- wait.  No.  It couldn't be.    

"Are we really almost there?" he asked desperately.

"Yup.  We're here," the driver said.  And Tristan looked out the window to see themselves passing the great big yellow sign that said: "Welcome to Stars Hollow!"

Oh no.  No.  No.  No!

Thanks for reading.  Please review!


	6. Entering Stars Hollow...

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 6 – Entering Stars Hollow...

Tristan slid further down in his seat as the car entered Stars Hollow.  _Not happening.  This is not happening,_ he thought to himself.  Yet, barely breathing, he scoured the streets for – he wasn't quite sure what.  But the town seemed deserted.  The odd person walked down the sidewalks, but other than that, no one.  Or no one that counted.  

They passed through what could only be sarcastically called the downtown, through some more streets, and finally ended up in front of a great ugly beige building.  A school.  With that decor, it could only be a school.  Or rather, Tristan realized, _my_ school.  He turned to the driver.

"This is where I let you off," the driver said.

"What -"

"You've got to register in the office for school and then find your lodgings."  He handed a slip of paper to Tristan.  "That's the address.  The person was too busy or something to come to meet you."

"Oh, okay," Tristan said.  That was nothing new.  But he stayed seated.  He didn't want to get started with this new life.  It was already torturing him to be so near – but so far.  It was all going to be torture.

"So -" the driver said impatiently.

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye," he said pointedly.  Tristan looked at him.

"Oh, right.  Sorry," he said, looking once more at the school.  Now it seemed to loom up in front of him, even uglier than before.  Then he blinked, swallowed and got himself under control.  "Thanks for the ride," he said, picking up his small duffle bag and getting out of the car.  The driver drove off without a reply. 

Tristan headed towards the building.  Inside, there was more beige with some light grey added.  His footsteps echoed as he walked down the empty hallways.  Schools always felt wrong empty.  Eerie, somehow.  But it couldn't get worse than military school.  

He followed the signs to the office.  Even from outside the closed door, he could hear angry voices from within.  He pushed open the door and smiled at the old secretary sitting at her desk.  He looked around.  The voices were coming from behind another closed door, with the words 'Mr. Louis, Principal'.  

"Hello, dear," the secretary said calmly, ignoring a sudden crash coming from inside the office.  "You must be Tristan DuGrey."

"Yes ma'am," said Tristan, turning on his old charm.

"Well you just take a seat.  Mr. Louis should only be a few more minutes."  At that, the office door suddenly flew open with a bang and a small, dark-haired kid almost fell out of the room.  Behind him, the principal advanced towards him.

"I've had enough of your attitude, young man.  And so have most of your teachers."  The principal was getting in the kid's face, trying to bully him into submission.  

But the kid was having none of it.  He pushed himself upwards, so that even at his smaller height and size he looked impressive.  His chin jutted out.

"Most?  Only most of the teachers?" he said, giving a mock horrified look.  "Damn, I guess I've gotta' work harder.  At my last three schools, it only took a month for _everyone_ to get fed up with me."  At this point, the principal advanced once more towards him.

"Get out of here!  Get out - before I suspend you."

"Suspend me?  Ooooh, I'm scared," the kid said, heading towards the door.  "I'd dare you to suspend me, but I know you wouldn't -"

"All right!  You've got your wish," the principal said brusquely.  "This is ridiculous.  Until you apologize to me and your teachers, I don't want to see you back in school."  

The kid shrugged his shoulders.  "Then it's good bye, I guess.  Or rather, just bye."  He turned around, opened the door and shut it firmly behind him.  

It was quiet in the room, except for the deep breaths Mr. Louis was taking.  Then the secretary's calm voice cut in.  

"Mr. Louis," she said.  "Tristan DuGrey is here."

* * *

Tristan walked down what seemed to be the main street of Stars Hollow, his head down as he stared at the slip of paper in his hands.  He'd managed to survive registering at school, but now - _24 Plum Street._  "Plum," he muttered to himself.  After forty-five minutes of walking he'd been able to find Peach, Cherry and Orange Street – just not Plum.  "Ugh," he muttered to himself.  "At this rate I'm going to have to camp out on the-"

Suddenly, Tristan found himself stumbling backwards, clutching his stomach.  He finally steadied himself and looked up into the laughing eyes of the dark-haired woman he'd bumped into.  He couldn't help but give a laugh at the expression on her face.

"I think I've got third degree burns from your cup of coffee," Tristan said, looking down at his drenched shirtfront.  He looked back up at the lady and gave his old grin.  Then he faltered for a second.  There was something familiar about her...

"Well, you did bump into me," the woman said with a laugh.  "Serves you right.  And look!" she said, gasping with sarcastic horror and pointing at her coffee cup.  "There's no more left!"  With that, she turned over the coffee cup to prove it to him.

"Well," said Tristan, smiling back at her, this time genuinely, "I did bump into you, so I'd be delighted to buy you another cup of coffee."

"Perfect!  I'm in heaven!  Coffee and a handsome date to go along with it.  I'm Lorelai, by the way."

_Lorelai? _ No, it was impossible.  Just a coincidence.

"At this point you're supposed to tell me your name."

"Oh - nice to meet you Lorelai.  I'm Tristan."

"Tristan?" Lorelai said, raising her eyebrows slightly.  Didn't that sound familiar somehow?  But – whatever.  It must be the lack of caffeine.  "Come on, let's go."  She pushed open the door they were standing in front of, and Tristan found himself inside the quiet interior of some sort of mismatched diner.  There was only one customer sitting in the corner, reading a newspaper.

"Luke!"  Lorelai said in a singsong voice.  The man behind the counter turned around and gave a groan.

"Lorelai?  Back so soon?  And with a new conquest, I see," he said, giving Tristan a dark look.

"Yup.  And he's buying me coffee, so serve it up!"

"Why do I even bother pouring it?  I should just give you the whole jug at the rate you and your kid drink it."

"Right Luke, just pour," said Lorelai, holding out her cup and winking at Tristan.  

"So who're you?" Luke said to Tristan, now intent on ignoring Lorelai.  

"He's Tristan," Lorelai interrupted, once more in a singsong voice.  "And that's all I know."

"Tristan, huh?" Luke said, giving him a curious look.  "Just passing through?"

"Actually, no.  I'm here from my school, I'm supposed to be doing some community work -"

"You're the delinquent!"  Lorelai suddenly burst out.  "Well, welcome to Stars Hollow," she said, thrusting out her hand for him to shake.  She turned to Luke.  "Luke, isn't this great?  So much for Taylor's vision of a scruffy guy with tattoos on his arms – huh?"  She laughed, and so did Luke.

"Yeah, but don't forget the piercings, Lorelai.  The nose, the tongue, and the 'I don't want to know where else'," Luke said with another laugh.  By now, Tristan was staring at them, confused.  

"What's going on?" he asked.  

"Nothing, nothing," Lorelai said.  "You just won a bet for us against one of our town rivals."

"Oookay," Tristan said warily.  

"Don't worry about it, man," Luke said.  "And the coffee's on the house."

* * *

Rory was lying facedown on the couch, now her familiar after school haunt.  There was a quiet knock on the door.  "Go away," she muttered.  But the knock came again, this time louder.  Groaning, Rory hauled herself up and opened the door drowsily.  "What da ya want," she said, before recognizing Jess.

"Eloquent, Rory.  Very eloquent," Jess said smirking.  Then he turned serious.  "Your mom home?" he asked.

"No."

"Then can I come in?"

"Sure," Rory said, holding open the door.  "Make yourself at home."  Jess walked in and flopped onto the couch.  "What's wrong Jess?"

"Ikindagotsuspended," Jess said in a rush without meeting her eyes.

"What?" Rory asked again, confused.

"I got suspended from school," Jess repeated clearly, this time looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"And why?"

"Well -"

"I mean, Mr. Louis is the nicest guy around – I don't think I've ever even heard of him threatening someone with a suspension!"

"Yeah, well," Jess looked at the ground.  "I sort of goaded him into it."

"You what?"

"Again, Rory, you heard me."

"Ugh.  I don't believe this.  I come home from a terrible day of school, and – wait, why exactly is this my problem?"

"It isn't!" said Jess.  He rose to his feet, a hurt expression on his face.  "I just thought -"

"You thought what?  That I was the ever gullible Rory, ready to jump in and comfort poor old troubled Jess?  That isn't my job, you know.  I have my own problems."

"Everything's not about you, Rory," Jess said, turning towards her, his eyes glowing strangely.

"I never said it was!  But why am I always in the centre – the one people come to telling me their stupidities.  Why did you come here anyway?"  Jess pressed his lips together and stared at her.  

"Whatever, Rory.  Just – whatever."  He turned and walked out of the door.  

Thanks for reading!  Please review!


	7. Melodrama

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 7 – Melodrama

Rory stood still, the sound of the door slamming still ringing in her head.  Jess' voice kept repeating itself, _Whatever Rory..  Just – whatever._  And on his face – a mixture of pain and disbelief.  As if everything in his world had suddenly gone wrong because of _her._  No one had looked at her like that before.  Except – she got a mental picture of another face, shock registered on it.   And those eyes, so blue, digging into her.  _Tristan_.  He'd looked at her like that after she'd slapped him.

But what was wrong with her?  She'd always been the calm one in any situation.  She'd had to be, with a mother like Lorelai.  So now, why was she constantly losing it?  And why was she constantly hurting people?

But she could try to make this all right.  This time, at least, she had another chance.  Quickly, Rory headed towards the door, grabbing her coat from its hook on the way out.

* * *

"Well Tristan," said Lorelai, smiling, and finally emptying her coffee cup.  "I'm taking you to meet my daughter now.  With your wonderful sarcasm and her love of debates, you'll be a perfect match."

"Great," Tristan said, although his own smile faded a bit.  "But I have to say that I've learned by experience that a relationship can't be based on verbal competition alone."  

"And who said anything about a relationship?  I'll just warn you that my daughter has the perfect boyfriend already so you can just keep your little hands off of her!" she said with a wink.  

"I second that," Luke said, turning around from behind the counter once again.  His face had turned darker and Tristan could tell he was serious.  "I don't care how happy I am to have one over Taylor – if anything happens to her, well Lorelai, you just tell him what happened to Dean."  At that name, Tristan took in a sudden breath.

"Dean?" 

"Yup.  Her boyfriend, and only love despite Luke," said Lorelai not noticing the expression on Tristan's face.  "And I won't tell you what Luke did to him.  Hasn't it been said that the imagination is the worst conjurer of fear?" 

"Yeah," Tristan said weakly.  Luke looked hard at Tristan.  But then the phone rang, and he turned to answer it.

"Yes, this is Jess' guardian.  Oh, Mr. Louis," Luke's tone turned defensive immediately.  Lorelai took Tristan by the shoulder.

"We'd better go.  If the principal of Stars Hollow High School calls I imagine this has something to do with Jess."  At that name, Lorelai's voice turned mock disgusted.

"Jess?" Tristan asked as they headed out the door.

"Yes, the illustrious Jess.  The one of great troubles and a murky past.  Don't worry, you'll learn about him sooner or later," Lorelai said dryly.  "Sooner or later he's bound to steal something from you."

"I'll take that as a warning."

"You do that," Lorelai said.  She closed the door behind Tristan.  They were back out on the street.  It was deserted except for one lone guy heading towards them.  As he got closer Tristan recognized him as the kid from the principal's office who'd gotten suspended.  Lorelai turned around and gave a snort.

"Well, speak of the devil," she said.  "That's him."

"Him?"

"Jess," she said.  Tristan turned back to look and then visibly gave a start.  He was no longer looking at Jess but behind him.  And behind Jess came – came a thin girl with long brown hair trailing behind her as she ran.  She was heading towards them.  Rory.  For a split second Tristan let himself believe she was coming to him.  But then he heard her call out in one brief syllable : _Jess!_  And his hope evaporated.  It was always going to be like this.  

* * *

"Jess!" Rory yelled as loudly as she could, her breath now coming in pants.  She was not exactly into physical exercise.  He didn't turn around, just kept on walking.  Vaguely in the distance, Rory could see two people watching her.  But she didn't care about that right now, her whole being was focused on _him_.  Finally she reached him, touching him on the shoulder until he swung around to face her.

"What, Rory," he said roughly, refusing to look at her.

"I want to talk to you-"

"As I remember," Jess cut in, "You didn't want to talk to me.  So if you'll excuse me I don't feel like talking right now either."  And he actually made to turn back around.

"_Jess!_" Rory said once more, this time her emotions getting the better of her.  Tears had welled up in her eyes.  Jess kept still, and then slowly brought his eyes up to hers.  She looked into his brown eyes and realized that she was looking into him.  She took in a breath and pressed her lips together.

"Then why did you come to me?" she finally whispered.

"You seriously don't know?" Jess said, seemingly incredulous.

"No."

Jess stared at her.  And then in one swift moment he stepped up close to her and pulled her towards him, pressing his lips against her own.  For a brief second, Rory let herself go, letting herself stay for longer in the kiss than she should have and still remain loyal to Dean.  But then she pulled away.  And there was an awkward silence as they both stood facing each other, neither daring to look at the other.

* * *

Tristan turned away, not able to look.  It was too much.  This was all going to be too much – living in the same town as Rory and seeing her with every guy but him.  Beside him, he heard Lorelai gasp, throw back open the diner door and shout _Luke!!_ before running towards Rory and Jess.  Tristan found himself following her slowly.  Luke burst out through the door, passing Tristan easily.  Rory and Jess were apart now, and as Tristan watched, he saw Lorelai take a running leap and then launch herself on top of Jess.

"Get away from her, you creep!" she was yelling as she attempted to wrestle him down.  Jess had a shocked expression on his face, and Lorelai was actually gaining ground on him.  Tristan couldn't help but let out a small bitter laugh.  This all would have been funny had it not been so depressing.  But then Luke was there, pulling Lorelai off Jess and holding them apart.

"What the hell is going on?" he finally yelled.  "Jess what happened?"

"He forced himself onto Rory!" Lorelai cut in when Jess didn't respond.

"No, Mom!" Rory tried to put in.

"I saw him – don't try to protect him, Rory!" Lorelai put in again.

"What do you mean _forced?  Forced Rory to do what?" Luke said, now glaring at Jess.  _

"He kissed her, he pushed himself onto her!"

"Jess," Luke said with a warning tone.  "Is this true?"  Jess was looking at both of them, something close to contempt on his face.

"Whatever," he said softly, enunciating each syllable perfectly.

"Why you little-" Luke suddenly said, advancing towards him.  Rory jumped in between, now crying openly and slightly hysterical.

"He kissed me!  That's true.  But that's all! So stop it, both of you!  This is between me and Jess not you and Luke, Mom!" Rory said.

"That's _all?" Lorelai said.  "First it's a kiss, and the next time it's rape.  You know how it is, Rory!"_

"Oh my god, mom!  You are so – why are you always doing this to him?  Look!"  Rory suddenly turned back towards Jess and kissed him hard on the mouth.  Then she turned around defiantly.  And looked straight into those blue eyes that had kept on haunting her.  Everything now seemed to move in slow motion.

"_Tristan?" she whispered, and as everyone turned to look at Tristan, he saw Rory's eyes suddenly lose focus and he ran to catch her.  _

Thanks for reading!  Please review, and if you have any suggestions e-mail me!  I'd love to know where you think this should go.


	8. Tristan meets Jess

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 8 – Tristan meets Jess

Something was jabbing into Rory's leg.  Come to think of it, her whole lower body was aching as if she was lying on uneven ground.  But for some reason, her head was warm and felt - protected.  Without realizing it, she gave a low groan.

"Rory?" a soft voice whispered near her head.  She groaned again, and tried to open her eyes.  She blinked, and then quickly closed them again.  Too bright.  Rory tried to clear her mind.  What had happened to her?  Then it all clicked back in.  Jess had been furious, she'd chased after him, he'd kissed her, then her mom had run out and tackled him – and then _something._  She couldn't remember what.  But after that?  _Oh no._  She must have fainted.  How embarrassing.  Lane would never let her live this down.  

"Rory?"  It was that voice again.  She sighed, then opened her eyes just wide enough to see through her lashes.  

"Yeah?"  she muttered, and opened her eyes wider.  She gave a small start.  "Tristan?" she whispered, her lips forming his name almost soundlessly.  She suddenly became aware of where she was: lying on the ground with her head in Tristan's lap while he bent over her.

Tristan stared down at her, biting his lip.  Her face was so white, with the only dash of colour from her eyes as they stared up at him, wide open.  He tried to smile.  Then he watched in amazement as Rory slowly raised her hand up to his face and touched him on the cheek softly.  

"Tristan?" she repeated, a little louder.  Then she smiled up at him.  He couldn't help but smile back.

"Uh huh," he muttered his gaze caught up in her eyes.

"Why am I lying on you?" she asked.  It was his turn to give a start.  

"Oh – uh," he jumped up backwards and her head fell onto the ground with a thump.  She groaned.  At that, Tristan's already red face turned redder.  "Sorry," he whispered.  Rory reached up to rub her head, suddenly aware of everyone else standing around her, staring.  Luke, her mom, Jess... Their eyes caught and held for a second, his eyes pleading with her.   Then he broke the gaze, looking down at the ground instead.  What was going on here?  Everyone was looking at her as if she was some extra-terrestrial from Mars or something.  

"Mom?" she said.  Lorelai broke into action.  

"Pick Rory up, Luke.  We need to get her home," she ordered gesturing at Rory.  In a fluid movement, Luke walked over and picked Rory up effortlessly. 

"No, Mom, Luke – I can walk, seriously," Rory protested, kicking her legs weakly.  

"Shh, Rory.  You just fainted for heaven's sake!" Lorelai said, leading the way.  Luke turned around to look at Jess.

"Don't go anywhere, young man.  I'll deal with you when I get back," he said crisply.  Jess didn't look up; seemingly unaware of Rory's eyes burning into the top of his head.  Luke turned around abruptly, so that all Rory saw was a blur of blond hair and blue eyes, before they were striding back down the street.

*  *  *

Jess was still staring down at the ground, his face slowly turning into a wry smirk.  Finally, he looked up at the guy standing a few metres away.  He was still staring after Rory.

"You're Tristan, huh," Jess said.  Tristan turned to look at Jess.

"Yeah.  You heard of me?" he asked.  

"Briefly," Jess said.  

"And with a few curses attached to my name, I imagine." 

"Something like that," Jess said without a smile.  Tristan sighed, turning to look one last time at Rory's disappearing figure.  

"How does she do it?" Tristan asked softly.

"I don't know."  

There was a moment of awkward silence as they stood still without speaking.  Finally Tristan looked up and shook himself.  He handed a small piece of paper over to Jess.

"You have any idea where this person lives?  I think her name's Pat or something," he said.  Jess took the paper, looked at it and burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" he said.  "What does this person want with you anyway?"

"I'm billeted with her," Tristan said, looking at Jess warily.  At that, Jess exploded into an even louder burst of laughter.  The corner of Tristan's lip inched upwards and then he was laughing too at Jess' reaction.  Finally Jess calmed down and looked up at Tristan with a grin.

"I cannot and I will not be responsible for this child harassment," he said.  "What are you doing in Stars Hollow anyway?"    

"Last resort," Tristan said.  "Military school didn't work so I'm here doing community work."

"And Rory wasn't supposed to be part of the plan, huh?"

"Definitely not," Tristan said, his smile faltering.  Jess' own smile had disappeared. 

"Well," Jess said, "I'll take you to Miss Patty's so you can see for yourself what you're facing."  They started walking in silence.

*  *  *

Rory was now securely tucked into bed, the covers pulled up to her neck.  She could hear Luke and Lorelai talking quietly outside.  She was tired, so tired...everything had been so weird today.  All the stuff with Jess, then her mom.  But wait a second!  Tristan?  What on earth was he doing in Stars Hollow?  Rory tried to open her mouth to call out to Lorelai, but then her eyes were closing and she was asleep.  

Thanks for reading!


	9. Misery Loves Company

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 9 – Misery loves company

"So here we are," Jess said, waving an arm at Miss Patty's dance studio.  Inside, visible from the open door, were around twenty small girls hopping happily around in pink tutus.  Miss Patty's voice could be heard booming over the loud waltz playing inside.

"And one, and two, and three!  Pull in those stomachs girls, no sausage fingers.  Anna, your tushie is like chocolate pudding.  _Pull up!_"

At that, even Jess gave a small smile.  

Tristan was staring off into space as he looked through the dance studio.  Then his lips opened and Jess realized that he was whispering to himself.  He leaned closer to hear.  

_"...dear Juliet, Why art thou yet so fair?  Shall I believe that unsubstantial death..."_ At the last word, Tristan's voice shook slightly and he stopped.  Jess looked up at him.  His lips were pressed tightly together and if he hadn't known better Jess would have thought he saw tears in his eyes.

_'...that unsubstantial death is amorous; And that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?" _Jess continued softly.  Tristan turned his head and looked at him.

"Who are you?" Tristan asked in a slightly suspicious voice.  

"What do you mean?" Jess said, stepping back slightly. 

"You can quote Shakespeare word perfectly?"

"I like to read." Jess said matter of factly.

"Huh," Tristan said, looking away.  Despite himself, Jess felt himself start to smile.

"You stole my line," he said.

"Huh?" Tristan said, looking once again at him, but now with a puzzled expression on his face.  Jess gave a short laugh.

"Nevermind," he opened his mouth to say more, but the next thing he knew, he was flying through the air.  He landed with a thump at the base of a large tree.  He gasped, and rubbed his back gingerly where he had come into contact with a root.

"You jerk!"  It was Dean, coming towards him slowly, his whole face showing anger. 

"Well, this had to come sooner or later," Jess said resignedly as he scrambled to his feet and pulled himself to his fullest height.

"Did you think you'd be able to get away with it?"

"Let me think now, get away with what?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dean grabbed Jess' collar.  "I thought you actually cared about her.  I thought that since Rory cared just a little about you there might be something good about you-"  Jess pushed Dean off hard.

"You thought, huh?  Well guess what Dean, Rory cares a lot more than a little about me!"  Dean raised his lips into what could only be called a snarl.  "She kissed _me_ the second time and not the other way around!"  Dean's hands were clenched at his sides and Jess readied himself for the punch that was about to – 

It never came.  Jess opened his eyes and followed Dean's gaze.  He'd seen Tristan.  

"Well, long time no see, bag-" Tristan started, a fake smile on his face.

"Shut it," Dean said quietly but with more real menace in those two words than Jess had heard in a long time.  "I should have known," he said, but this time his voice was low and full of regret.  He looked up at them, expressionless.  "Well you've finally won," he said bitterly.  "Both of you."  He turned around and walked away, his hands still clenched at his sides.

They stared after him, once again silent.

*  *  *

Rory opened her eyes, turned over and stared at her clock.  9:30 pm.  She rubbed her eyes and then cautiously raised herself up on her elbows and looked around her dark room.  It was empty and quiet.  She got up, threw on some clothes and put on her shoes.  She tiptoed outside of her room and almost fell over the figure propped up on guard outside.  

"Luke," she whispered.  She smiled, bent over and patted him on the forehead.  In response, he gave a slight snore and she giggled.  She crept down the stairs and stood still in the kitchen, touching her forehead.  It was hot.  She was all hot, she realized, and she turned the knob of the backdoor to go outside.  

The cold air hit her, and she stood still for a minute, just breathing.  Then, as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she made out a dark shape standing next to a tree, watching her.  She took in a quick breath, and tried to stop her heart from pounding.

"Who is it?" she called out softly, not daring to move.

"You can't even recognize me anymore, can you?"  He moved out slightly into the light.  

"Dean!" Rory said, the guilt hitting her like a sledgehammer.  She moved out to meet him.  When she was an arm length's away she paused.  There was something wrong, she could see it in the way he was holding himself.  She took two steps and then leaned in to kiss him.  He turned his head away and took two steps back.

"What's going on?" she said, reaching out to touch him.  He pulled away.

_"I know," _Dean finally said softly.  He looked down, to the side, anywhere so as not to look into her eyes.

"You know what?" Rory asked, not wanting to hear the answer.  Dean didn't answer, just pressed his lips tightly together.  And then he took a step backwards.

"I'm not good enough for you," he said.  He clenched his hands at his side and then swung his fist down, catching himself hard on the knee.  "Look at me.  I'm a failure.  I don't deserve you.  You deserve someone who's smart and intelligent, and who's going to have a future.  I can't give that to you." 

"No, Dean-" Rory leaned closer to him.

"Stop it, Rory!" he blurted out.  For the first time in her life Rory saw tears spurt out of his eyes.  "We're fooling ourselves.  _I'm_ fooling myself."

"That's not-" Rory tried to say.

"It is," Dean said loudly.  "It is true, Rory," he repeated softly, dragging out her name as he said it.  He looked at her for a second.  Then he turned and started walking away.

"Dean!" Rory said.  He didn't turn.  "Whatever you say, I _did_ love you," Rory called to his back.  Dean stopped for a second and she only just caught his last quiet word.

"_Loved."  _He kept on walking.

Rory stood there, looking at his disappearing back.    She tried to memorize his easy lope, the way he kept his arms just inside his coat pockets.  She already felt a hole in her heart.  And yet – and yet -

Inside the house she saw the light in Lorelai's room go on.  Rory couldn't go back in there and face her questions.  Quickly, she stepped into the shadows and started walking.  A few minutes later she was opening the door of the diner and was standing inside.   

It was dark with long shadows cast from the piled up tables and chairs.  _Jess must be upstairs_, Rory thought to herself.  She took two steps towards the stairs and then stopped.  "No," she whispered to herself.  Why would he want to see her anyway?  She turned around and walked out.  

Behind her, Jess slowly stood up from the chair where he'd been sitting in the shadows.  He headed towards the door, his hand shaking slightly.

Rory was far off in front of him, but as he watched she stopped near Miss Patty's dance studio, and like Tristan, just stared.  In the still night he could only just hear her next words.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo," she whispered.  "Where for art thou-"

"Right here," came a voice and then a laugh.  Rory whirled around towards the sound.  He was sitting on the front steps.

"Tristan?"

"Right here, Juliet," he said.

"Is that my new nickname?" Rory asked, a slow smile starting to spread across her face.

"A new nickname, you ask?" he said, his own sarcastic smile coming back.  "New?  Nah, just another one, Mary."  Rory laughed cautiously, watching his reaction.  He patted the stair next to him.  Rory gave another small smile and then stepped forward to claim her seat.

Jess, watching from the shadow of a large tree nearby, rested his forehead onto the tree bark.  So here he was.  Alone.  Again.  His other life – gone, and Rory, his only life now - gone.  Hell, even Luke hadn't come back to give him the talking-to he'd promised.  He took one last look at the two figures and then turned around.  He reached the main road and started walking.

As ever, thanks for reading!  Any suggestions?  Please review!  


	10. Searching

**Are We or Aren't We?**

Chapter 10 – Searching 

Rory woke up to the sound of birds chirping.  Keeping her eyes closed she stretched, a smile on her face.  It was warm and cozy in her bed, and she didn't want to move.  So she drew her covers farther up and just let herself indulge in thinking, well, thinking about her night with Tristan.  At that, her smile widened.  Tristan...god it sounded weird to say that.  

But slowly Rory forced herself to open her eyes and then stared at the clock.  9:02 am.  Well, someone had actually let her sleep in.  She pushed herself up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed.  She looked once again at the clock, and then at her school day planner sitting as usual next to it.  She had a lot of work for tomorrow: Monday.  A Latin test, a math quiz, and a Lit essay.  Rory sighed, reaching for her planner, and then froze.  She bit her lip, then flipped madly through the pages to find the full page of homework she had written down.  Yep, everything was due on Monday, except, except that _today_ was Monday!  

"Oh my god!" Rory screamed, jumping up so quickly that she saw stars.  Despite that she started running in the general direction of the bathroom and promptly tripped over the phone, falling down right next to it.  It started ringing.  "Oh my god," Rory repeated, reaching for the receiver.

"Hello," she said both grumpily and groggily.

"Hello sleepyhead."  It was Lorelai.  "How's my sweetheart doing?"

"Bad.  Mom, Why am I still at home?  I have a Latin test, a math quiz, an essay, and I don't know how much else I've forgotten about!" Rory said

"Ssh, Rory, calm down.  I called in sick for you."

"You called in sick for me?  You can't just call in sick at Chilton!  I miss one day and I'll be behind the rest of the year.  And do you know what that means?  I don't pass, I have to repeat grade 11 and I graduate a year later than everyone else, a total reject from society.  Somehow I don't think Harvard will be impressed."

"Relax Rory," Lorelai said.  

"No, I will not relax because I am going to school.  I've missed math and English, but I just might make it on time for Latin-"

"No," Lorelai said in a tone of voice that said 'no,' and that's final.  Rory's mouth dropped slightly open.

"What do you mean no?"

"Rory, I am your mother and today you are not going to school.  Stay home, relax, don't do homework and go and bother Luke."  Rory just groaned.  "And if I see any evidence of any work done I'll make you stay out of school the whole week, got it?"  She was met with a loaded silence.  "Good.  Have fun sweetheart," and she hung up.

Rory gave the phone the evil eye and then slowly pulled herself up off the floor.  Well, seeing as she wasn't going to school she might as well take a nice, long, hot shower.

* * *

Half an hour later, with wet hair but a much better attitude, Rory opened the door to the diner.  There were a few scattered people around, but other than that there was only Luke standing with his back towards her behind the counter.  He was on the phone.  Rory went up to the counter and sat down to wait.  But only seconds after, he slammed the phone down and turned around with a scowl on his face.  He did a double take when he saw her there staring up at him.

"Wow, cool down, Luke," Rory said.  "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing," Luke said still with a scowl.  Then he seemed to remember himself.  "Why aren't you at school?"

"My mom phoned in sick."

"Oh.  You having the regular?"

"Yup, what else?"  Rory watched him carefully while he poured her customary cup of coffee and then quickly slapped pancakes and bacon on the stove.  "Seriously, Luke," Rory said.

"Seriously, Rory, nothing," Luke mimicked in an annoyed voice.

"Sarcasm?" Rory said in a fake shocked voice.  "You can do better than that.  Like who was on the phone?"  Luke turned around and avoided her eyes.  "Here, I'll guess and it'll be easier for you.  What is Miss Patty asking you out?  Or maybe just a former lover phoning for old time's sake?  Or-"

"All right, all right!" Luke said turning back to look at her.  "The fact is, I can't find Jess."

"Huh?" Rory said, with all traces of a smile gone.  "What do you mean you can't find him?"  Rory started to feel panicked, and then wondered why.

"I just can't.  When I came home early this morning the place was empty and despite all the mess on top of his bed I have come to the conclusion that he did not sleep in it."

"Well?"   

"Well what?"

"Well, what did you do about it?"

"Well, I've tried phoning his mother, who, incidentally is not home.  Not that she's ever home unless it's good for her." 

"Oh no, this is awful," Rory said.

"Yeah," Luke said.  Their eyes met, and then they both looked away, guilt on both of their features.  Luke turned and started quickly shoving Rory's food on a plate.  She stared blankly then gave a small jump.

"Wait, can you make the pancakes to go?"

"Yeah, sure," Luke said, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I think I should go check out Stars Hollow High.  Jess might be at school."  

"Oh, and pigs might fly."

"You never know," Rory said seriously.  Luke was now stuffing her food into a large brown bag.

"You going to surprise Dean at the same time?" Luke asked.

"Not exactly."  Luke stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"I was wondering about that," he said slowly.  "Just be careful with everything, okay?" He handed her food to her.

"Okay.  Thanks Luke."

* * *

Rory walked almost timidly into the ugly beige cafeteria of her old school.  It stood in huge contrast to Chilton.  Big fluorescent lights, half of which were not working, littered the ceiling.  There were no real tables here, simply folding picnic tables.  And the food, well, here the food actually was inedible.

She looked around.  It was still early, and most of the tables were unoccupied.  But no Jess.  Rory turned around at the door and bumped straight into someone.  

"I'm so sorry," she got out, before looking up, very far, far up, and seeing that it was Dean.  "Oh."

"Rory, what are you doing here?" he asked brusquely.  She bit her lip.  Seeing her do that, a concerned look came over his face.  "What's wrong?" he asked, in a more gentle voice.  

"Jess." Rory said softly.  At that name, Dean stiffened.

"Oh."

"Have you seen him today?" Rory pleaded.

"No.  Not that I make it a habit to look for him," Dean said bitterly.

"He's missing, Dean.  Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Well, seeing as he's never in class, I'm pretty sure I'd notice if he _was_ there." Dean was speaking to the air, refusing to look at her.

"Dean!"

"All right, all right, I'll ask someone else."  Dean pulled a guy walking past them to a stop.  

"What's up, Dean?" the guy asked.

"You seen Jess today, Cliff?"  Cliff gave a short laugh.

"The Moriano dude?  Nah, not that he's ever here."

"Thanks man," Dean said.  Cliff walked past them.  "Are you satisfied now, Rory?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rory said softly. 

"Then, I'll see you la-" Dean stopped.  "Then goodbye."  He walked past her into the cafeteria.

Rory sighed, and watched him head towards a half full table.  Then, once again, she started to go back up the stairs out of the cafeteria.  And once again, she bumped into someone.

"Mary, Mary, don't you ever watch where you're going?"  It was Tristan, at her as usual.  

"Hi, Tristan," Rory said tiredly, making as if to go past him.  He barred her way.

"No you will not, my fair Juliet," he said and then grabbed her arm.  He took her back into the cafeteria and to an empty table.  The table next to Dean's.

"What are you doing, Tristan?" she asked as he sat her down next to him.

"You don't actually think I'm going to spend my first day in school eating alone, do you?" he asked.  

"You don't have any food."  

"Yes, that's true.  But then I've heard that it's lethal to touch the cafeteria food."

"That's true."  Rory unwrapped her food, and then cut it in half.  "You can share mine."

"Really?" Tristan had lost his teasing tone.

"Yeah," Rory said.  They ate in silence.  Finally, Tristan spoke.

"All right, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean, what's wrong?"

"Well, the Mary I know would definitely be at this point blabbering on about something."

"Thanks Tris," Rory said sarcastically.

"I mean it." 

"Look, let's not talk about it."

"Fine."  There was silence again.  Again, Tristan broke it.

"Are we going to talk at all?"  Rory sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's talk about bagboy."

"His name's _Dean_, and what do you want to say?"

"Well, he's sitting at the table next to us and you're sitting with me.  That about says it all, doesn't it?"  Rory was shooting daggers at Tristan.

"No, actually it says nothing about him.  He's a great guy, he's sensitive, caring, funny, smart, good with his hands, has a great smile-"

Tristan suddenly leaned in and grabbed a kiss while her lips were still moving.  It was over before it had started, but Rory was frozen to her seat.  Now what?  Instantly, her eyes rose and met Dean's, and she was met with an incredulous look, mixed in with a deep disappointment.  She swallowed.  Vaguely she heard Tristan speak.

"Were you going to add a great kisser to that list?"  Rory watched in slow motion as Dean slammed his hands down on the table and left the cafeteria.  Only then did Rory answer Tristan's question.  

"Yes, actually I was!"  It came out in a high-pitched squeak, but she quickly calmed herself down.  "But that's over now.  And Tristan, I'm not ready to start anything else, yet.  Don't you understand?"  She was pleading with him.

"Yeah," he said softly.  They were staring deep into each other's eyes, and neither of them felt like moving.

A/N: Thank you for reading!  Please review.  Sorry for not updating for months on end, but I hope to be finally finishing off this story.  Any suggestions?  


End file.
